


Aria

by Cali_se



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Adult Content, Fantasizing, Longing, M/M, Masturbation, Prompt Fic, Romance, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 06:20:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15723723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cali_se/pseuds/Cali_se
Summary: Just Hannibal, at home, thinking about Will...





	Aria

**Author's Note:**

> For the One_Stringed_Melody prompt.  
> Find me on Tumblr: [Bluecaliessi](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/bluecaliessi/html#cutid)

It's inconvenient, this sudden wave of longing. It's been almost half an hour since Will Graham left for home, but still he lingers.

Anything that threatens Hannibal's defences this violently is either tamed or dispatched, but Hannibal wants neither of these things for Will. He has broken through a gap in the fortress walls and filled Hannibal's mind with wild notions of friendship, of a connection beyond all boundaries.

And Hannibal wants him.

Closing his eyes, he finds Will's smile lighting up the darkness behind his lids. He keeps his hands flat on his desk, testing himself - just how long can he last this time before succumbing to the inevitable?

For a moment, he considers calling Will, getting as far as picking up the phone before deciding against it. 

Would Will want him now, this minute? Would he come back? Kiss him, hold him, join him in bed? 

At the very thought of it, Hannibal feels an answering swell of arousal. His imagined image of Will-the-lover smiles back at him, while his lustful gaze touches his very core. 

This is not invited, this intrusion. It's unbidden, a hazard in the road. 

But now it's here, it's wanted, _needed_.

"Will," Hannibal says aloud. Will's name on his lips feels like an actual caress. His rests his hand against his crotch and the bulge there presses back against his palm.  


For a moment, he considers moving to the bedroom, but he remains seated. Will has known this room, these walls, these floors, these chairs; these things have known the touch of Will's fingers, the shape of his body...

With one hand still braced against his desk, Hannibal frees himself from all barriers and begins to work his cock with slow, steady strokes. With his eyes firmly closed, he can fully imagine that it's Will's hand touching him, that it's Will who has brought him here. 

And now Fantasy-Will is settling in Hannibal's lap, straddling him, easing himself down as they kiss, hungrily tasting one another... nipping and licking...

Hannibal speeds up the pace as he conjures up erotic curses that fall from Will's delicious mouth with ease - and Will begins to move faster, keeping Hannibal tight and deep inside him. 

When at last he watches Will come, gripping his shoulders and moaning his name, it is everything Hannibal needs. He can smell Will's hair, his skin, the unfortunate, tormenting aftershave he insists on wearing; the heady mix of sweat and sex. It takes just a few more quick strokes for Hannibal to come, spurting over his fist as an intense, pulsing wave of pleasure washes over him.

"Aš tave myliu," he murmurs. "Aš tave myliu."

As he comes back to himself, he looks up as though expecting someone else to be there. He glances at his phone again, and once again he resists. 

The sexual release has calmed his passion - for now - but there is still an ache he cannot ease away. He can't detach. He never will. Now he knows Will Graham, he can never unknow him. It's not possible.

And, one day, somehow, Will Graham will see the very best of him, and they will be together forever, as one.


End file.
